


Impressioni sul futuro

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tornando ad Esthar sulla Lagunarock, Rinoa pensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressioni sul futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt #15. Ultima volta di 500themes_ita e per il prompt "futuro (avvertimento ANGST)" per The Pirates! @ fiumidiparole

Vive. Respira. È incredibile come cose tanto banali ora sorprendano Rinoa. Un’ora fa era sul punto di morire soffocata, persa nello spazio aperto per l’eternità. Ora, sta tornando a casa.  
L’odore di Squall, un misto di polvere da sparo e della pelle della sua giacca, insieme a quello del metallo della Lagunarock, la conforta, come il costante rumore dei motori e dei movimenti di Squall sul sedile. Il terribile nulla dello spazio, però, torna in alcuni momenti alla sua mente e Rinoa si stringe in se stessa, terrorizzata.  
Esthar dista ancora molto ed entrambi sono esausti, ma Rinoa proprio non riesce a riposare. Nel sedile accanto al suo, invece, Squall dorme profondamente, il suo volto girato verso di lei: Rinoa può osservare la sua espressione preoccupata, studiare ogni particolare del suo viso, sperando che il momento non finisca mai.  
Squall ha detto che ci avrebbero pensato dopo, ma per una volta Rinoa non può fare a meno di ponderare cosa succederà: il tempo è breve, e i battiti veloci del suo cuore non fanno che ricordarglielo. Ora che è una strega, potrebbe fare del male a chiunque senza volerlo. L’ha già fatto; Adele presto sarà sulla Terra e innocenti pagheranno per colpa sua. Dovranno contenerla certamente, come hanno fatto con la strega del passato.  
Non vuole.  
Non vuole essere immobile per sempre, non vuole essere di nuovo controllata da Artemisia. E soprattutto, non vuole separarsi da Squall, né dai suoi amici. Le fa male, così male, stare così vicina a Squall sapendo che presto non potrà stare più con lui. Sente il petto oppresso da un peso che non riesce a sopportare, dolore alla gola e la vista le si appanna. Con una mano tremante accarezza i capelli di Squall, e il gesto la conforta. Starà insieme a lui per tutto il viaggio, almeno, ma non di più.  
Nessuno soffrirà per causa sua, non dovrà vedere i volti disgustati e terrorizzati di Quistis, Selphie, Irvine e Zell nel sapere che è una strega. Squall non dovrà mai temere di doverla uccidere. Qualunque prezzo da pagare per questo non sarà mai abbastanza alto, si dice.  
Non vuole.  
Ma deve.  
La solitudine sembra schiacciarla. Silenziosamente si alza dal suo sedile e, muovendosi come meglio può a gravità zero, raggiunge quello di Squall per raggomitolarsi accanto a lui. Con la testa poggiata sul suo petto e gli occhi chiusi, Rinoa sente che lui si è svegliato.  _Ti prego_ , pensa,  _fammi stare qui finché posso_ , e, dopo un interminabile attimo, lo sente spostarsi per farle più posto nel sedile e circondarla con le sue braccia. Che abbia capito cosa prova o che desidera anche lui compagnia, Rinoa non lo sa e non le importa.  
Prova, per quella che è certa sarà l’ultima volta, il calore dei loro corpi stretti. Imprime nella mente il suo odore, il battito del suo cuore. Quando arriveranno a Esthar dovrà dirgli addio. Lei sarà imprigionata come Adele. La storia andrà avanti, senza di lei.  
Il futuro non le è mai sembrato così doloroso.


End file.
